Finishing Business
by Katseester
Summary: Ichigo was sure seeing Grimmjow at school was a bad thing. Not necessarily, but still...


_Title: Finishing Business_

_Summary: Ichigo was sure seeing Grimmjow at his school was a bad thing. Not necessarily, but still..._

I'm going to lie and say this isn't dedicated to LaJauntez. Because it's not. No, really.

* * *

I always knew he would show up at my school, regardless of the numerous warnings I gave and the glares I shot to prove my point. I was surprised, actually, that it took him this long. Although, I'd always hoped that he'd come (if at all) when I had perhaps math, or science, something complicated just so I could rub it in his face. I should've known he'd be an ass and come in at an inconvenient time.

But honestly, during _gym_?

The class was running laps around the track, a twenty minute exercise to see how many laps we would do, or just to see how long we would go before saying screw it and giving up. I could've easily have done about 20 laps in five minutes, but I slowed my pace so it wouldn't seem like I was showing off or anything.

I felt his reiatsu before I actually saw him, something I'm glad of, because if I hadn't, the sight of him would've made me trip and fall on my face.

And then I _did_ see him, the bastard, leaning casually against the fence lining the school grounds, eyeing me up in my gym uniform. I kept my cool, trying to fight down the oncoming blush with hardly any luck as his bastardic grin widened and he nodded at me. But as I was running past him, he caught my eye, winked, and gave me a seductive growl.

I tripped and fell on my face.

His barking, somewhat maniacal laughter filled the air as everyone else rushed up to me asking if I was ok, but by the time I dragged myself to my feet and was about to swear at him like all hell, he was already walking away, still laughing his head off.

I knew what he wanted, and to be truthful, I wanted it too, so, feigning a leg injury, I fake-limped to the change room, where he was on me at once.

He slammed me back against the locker, pinning me there with his left hand while his right was busy under my shirt, running along the skin and teasing my flesh, kissing me fervently and passionately. He was just sliding his hand down under the elastic waistband of my gym shorts when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

I pushed him off of me, panicking. He seemed to catch my drift, and muttered "we'll finish this later," before disappearing out the door, leaving me in my disheveled state.

Thank god I changed before the others came in, sufficiently hiding the painful problem I now had.

I finally calmed down, convincing myself that he wouldn't show up for the rest of the day.

But then lunch came.

I was sitting with my normal circle of friends on the roof (Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro and Keigo), when I heard him say my name.

"Oi. Ichigo."

I nearly spat my juice into Ishida's face, who was sitting across from me, but caught myself. Instead, I whipped around to see that he had silently approached me, standing less than a foot away.

"Grimmjow! How the hell did you get up here?" I demanded, almost squeaking in panic.

"I've got some unfinished business with you," he said, ignoring my question and smirking down at me, the angle of the sun and the resulting shadows on his face making him look demonic. I gulped.

"Ichigo, who's that?" Mizuiro asked innocently, drawing my attention back to the circle, half looking at me knowingly and with amusement, half looking confused and with terror at the man standing behind me.

"He's—he's no one!" I lied, grasping around for a suitable excuse. "In fact, I think I'll show him to the door since he _doesn't belong here_!"

I was up like lightning and dragging him across the rooftop before they could protest.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you still doing here?" I hissed, once safely inside the school and hiding in a broom cupboard.

"I told ya, I'm finishing some business with ya," he answered, and then his tongue was down my throat again.

I tried to resist this time, really, I did, but dammit, who the hell taught him to be so skilful with his tongue? I couldn't help but moan a few times, which made him smile against my mouth.

His hands moved down to my belt, undoing it without a hitch, and he had just finished undoing the button and was sliding the zipper down when the door opened.

I had time to think "oh, shi—" before I heard the girl's scream, growing fainter as she ran down the hall.

Cursing, I redid my pants, thoroughly killed of arousal.

"We'll finish this later," I heard Grimmjow growl into my ear, before he was gone, walking down the hall, not a hair out of place. Bastard.

I got home at the usual time and sidestepped my dad, making my way up the stairs.

Grimmjow attacked me as soon as I closed the door.

"What're you—" I got out before all protests were muffled (and killed) by his lips.

"I'm finishing what we started," he growled into my jaw, running a hand over the obvious tent in my pants, making me bite my lip to suppress a moan.

And yeah, he finished it alright. About five times. By the time we were finished finishing it, I could barely move, not that I minded my position in his very strong arms.

I wouldn't mind if he came to my school more often.

* * *

And thus comes the end of another oneshot I wrote while in France. Suffering from serious withdrawals of Grimmjow. This one rests as an "eh" in my mind. I just can't seem to like it as much as other works I've written.


End file.
